After The Battle
by xnitefoxx
Summary: After Sesshomaru is hurt in a battle Kagome heals him and they strike a deal. Now at Sesshomaru's castle Kagome gets more than she bargained for. Rated M for lemons and limes. Sess x Kag. Please review, no flames. Review responces at the start of chaps.
1. An Endless Struggle

**Chapter One: An Endless Struggle**

She remembered it as if it were just yesterday; the bloodshed, the screams and the ethereal pink glow that signified the end. Naraku, the menace of the feudal era, had finally, finally, fallen. Although she wished she could have taken credit for the final death she could not, that honor laid with the lord of the west; her shaky ally Sesshomaru. But she had played her part, just like others, only her part was not one she had wished to play.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Naraku screamed at his wind witch, Kagura, as she stood over the crouched body of the bloody InuYasha. But she could not, how could she kill the man that she had fallen in love with?

"Useless!" Naraku raged as he searched for her heart amongst the battle, ready to end her life once and for all. His back was turned and Sesshomaru took that time to launch his final attack. At that very same moment Kagome had knocked an arrow into her bow and gave it all the power she had left.

Naraku saw the double attack and screamed, clawing for his chunk of the sacred jewel shards, which laid only inches away. Toukijin hit Naraku in the chest, moving him slightly to the left, as Kagome's arrow hit the jewel and shattered his source of power.

The battlefield was washed over with a ethereal glow of pink, healing the fighters who had triumphed over the long standing darkness. But it was a short lived victory; a very short lived victory.

"Idiot! You idiot! You broke the jewel! AGAIN!" InuYasha screamed at Kagome, who was standing on shaky legs due to the power of her last arrow.

"Leave her alone InuYasha." Sango, Kagome's best friend and hailing taijiya of the group, told him as he clenched his fists, shaking.

"Shut up Sango! I've worked to long to be denied my prize!" InuYasha screamed as he turned his attention, and fury, to the unyielding Sango.

"Calm yourself." Miroku, the haling perverted monk of the group, cautioned.

InuYasha was about to say something when a rock, the size of a baseball, hit him in the temple and knocked him unconscious at their feet. Striding towards the group was Sesshomaru, covered in blood and looking stoic as usual.

"He doesn't want to fight now, he can't." Sango whispered to Miroku, her hand ready on her hiraikotsu.

"I mean you no harm." Sesshomaru announced in his monotone voice. He stretched his hand to Kagome, a single pink jewel shard in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you." He said without looking at her.

Kagome could barely believe her eyes, if she hadn't been there she wouldn't have believed it. She stood with her back straight and took a step forward, letting her fingers take the jewel shard from Sesshomaru's pale, soft palm.

And that was that. Life had returned to 'normal'. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Shippou continued to hunt for jewel shards. There had been a few changes, of course, InuYasha resented Kagome to no avail and vowed never to take her as a mate which, in turn, had broken the young girls heart and forced her to move on. Sango and Miroku finally confessed their love for each other and were 'just dating', although talk of marriage had floated through the air more than once. As for InuYasha's love life, he currently sat in a new situation that made the rest of his shard hunting group laugh. He still loved Kikyo, who still wandered the earth, stealing souls and plotting against Kagome, but he also had feelings for Naraku's previous wind witch Kagura. He would sneak off to see Kikyo one night and Kagura the next. Eventually, the tables would turn and InuYasha would feel the wrath of two very scorn women. What a treat that would be for the group.

Now the group was faced with a new dilemma. The shards had been scattered once again and the demons had gone into hiding, without a dark master to tell them what to do they were scared. It was hard enough getting jewel shards before the defeat and now it was near impossible to find a demon who held more than one shard. It would take a long time for them to collect all the pieces. Now, the group travels randomly, hoping to find a hint of a jewel shard to lead them in their quest.

**000**

The midday sun was hot on their backs as they walked casually along the dirt path. InuYasha, who now favored the back of the group rather than the front, trailed a good three feet behind the others; Sango and Miroku walked holding hands and smiling, speaking quietly so the rest of the group could not hear them; where Kagome and Shippou manned the front, with Shippou skipping along in front of Kagome, who smiled happily in the sun.

They had just reached a small hill and started to climb. At the top they stopped in their place. A large, larger than they had ever encountered, worm demon was in the clearing. It had three jewel shards shining from it's head and was extra powerful.

"Hey idiot, why didn't you sense this thing before?" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome was as perplexed as InuYasha but, upon further inspection, found the light traces of a strong demonic barrier that masked its aura.

"It has a barrier around itself so no one, not even you, could have sensed it or the jewel shards, seeing as you didn't warn us about the demonic aura." Kagome snapped back.

She put her hand on the barrier and it broke. Instantly a wave of power engulfed her, as well as the aura of three others.

"Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken are on the other side." Kagome warned.

"Oh yay, Rin!" Shippou squealed and started to barrel down the hill.

"Shippou no!" Kagome screamed, watching her surrogate son run headfirst into a very dangerous zone.

On the other side, Jaken chased Rin, who had also barreled into the danger zone to see her friend Shippou and Kagome upon hearing the announcement of their presence from Sesshomaru.

Kagome ran and tried to catch up to Shippou as Sango, Miroku and InuYasha prepared to fight. Sesshomaru, who had entrusted Jaken with the care of Rin, also prepared. Kagome saw Rin and Shippou meet a few feet ahead and she also saw the sharp, poisonous tail of the worm start coming down towards them.

"Rin! Shippou! Move!" She screamed, alerting them to the danger.

Shippou and Rin huddled together as the saw the worms deadly tail with Kagome running as fast as she could to get their in time. Sesshomaru heard the screams and, with his demonic quickness, raced over there. He was there a split second after Kagome, who had pushed the children out of the line of danger and prepared herself for the blow, which would most likely kill her. Sesshomaru dived, catching the sharp, poisonous tail through the chest, protecting her.

Kagome was thrown back a few feet and looked at the site in front of her. Sesshomaru, the never quitting fighter, used his drawn sword to cut the tail off of the worm, watching it flail in horror before he dropped to his knee's, gasping for breath. He had saved her. Sesshomaru, _the_ Sesshomaru had saved her.

"Shit!" She screamed and ran over to him, snapping back to reality by the cried of the children.

She needed to get him off the battlefield.

"Sesshomaru, you need to move about 10 feet forward, okay?" She asked in a shaky voice, trying to help him.

Sesshomaru, who had started to bleed from the left side of his mouth, refused her help and walked towards a large tree away from the battlefield in the area she had chosen. He slumped down with his back to the tree, his legs spread out in front of him, and that was the end.

Kagome grabbed Rin and Shippou and pulled them off to the side as Sango made her way over to them.

"Kagome, are you and the children alright?" She asked breathlessly.

"We are but Sesshomaru isn't, I fear it's life threatening." Kagome told her quietly, as Rin and Shippou huddled behind her. "There are three shards in the demons' stomach, finish him quickly if you can so no one else gets hurt."

Sango nodded and stole a glance at the fallen western lord, letting a look of pity fall on her face for a second before she was gone.

Kagome moved the children over near the tree and instructed them not to move unless she said so. Rin was crying, wanting Sesshomaru to tell her everything was alright just as Shippou wanted to hear it from Kagome.

Kagome walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. She tried to approach him but a relatively strong barrier prevented her from doing so. She touched it with her hand to try and break it but she couldn't. Only he could let her in. She could hear the ending cries of battle and felt the earth shake as the worm went down in a heap. The children would be fine without her now, worried and scared, but fine.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said sternly, breaching the mind of Sesshomaru.

"Leave me be miko." Sesshomaru's subconscious growled angrily.

"You'll die right here, in front of Rin, if you don't let me help you. Your wound is too deep and you've lost too much blood plus you are poisoned. Even you can not handle it all." She growled back.

A few seconds later the barrier was down. Kagome looked towards the children and smiled.

"Shippou, Rin, I need you two to be really strong now. Everything is going to be fine, I'm going to heal Sesshomaru. I need you to tell the group not to try and move us or disturb us. Okay?" Kagome asked them.

Shippou sniveled and nodded.

"Okay mama, I can do that." Shippou said, holding Rin's hand in a cute way obviously scared and upset.

Kagome walked forward towards Sesshomaru's body, his demonic barrier as well as a powerful healing barrier of her own went up around them. Kagome surveyed the damage with a frown, it was worst than she had expected. The way Sesshomaru had positioned himself was going to make it tricky to heal him. Well, not so much tricky as embarrassingly awkward.

She looked back as Sango approached, listening to her instructions from Shippou, and sighed. Kagome threw a leg over Sesshomaru's lower half and settled into a position where she was straddling his hips, blushing furiously as she moved his clothing out of the way to get at his chest. She gripped his shoulder's and released all the healing energy she could. At the same time, Sesshomaru's subconscious fought back and pulled Kagome into a state of unconsciousness with him, so she would have to heal him in a state that he controlled. She collapsed on top of him, her arms around his shoulder's in, what would have looked like, a loving embrace.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other with dropped jaws as InuYasha handed Sango the three jewel shards. He growled and turned away, obviously disgusted.

"They're not going to be happy when they wake up like that." Sango said, trying not to laugh.

"No, defiantly not." Miroku confirmed, smiling away.

"We should probably set up camp. Due to his wound's they're going to be out for a long time." Sango sighed, giggling to herself.

Miroku nodded and pointed towards the two children, who were looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru with perplexed faces.

"Shippou." Sango called. "Why don't you and Rin come over here and color while we set up camp and cook some dinner."

Shippou and Rin tore themselves away from the sight of their unconscious surrogate parents and bounced over to Sango, who was a few feet away. As they started to color, Sango and Miroku set up camp, InuYasha jumped in a tree and set with his arms crossed and Jaken, who had hidden from the battle, watched from a small distance away, weary of the situation.


	2. Deals In The Mind

**Chapter Two: Deals In The Dark**

Kagome felt her world go black as the voices of her friends faded away. She didn't know why everything had faded, the last thing she remembered was Sesshomaru's muscular chest under her finger tips and then, poof, it was lights out.

A burst of light sent her into a wave of blinking, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She was in a garden with a small river flowing through it, leading to a small pool that would have been perfect for Shippou and Rin. All around her the smell of wild flowers, roses, lilacs and lilies engulfed her senses.

"Where am I?" She asked her surroundings quietly.

"In my mind." Sesshomaru's monotone voice announced as he strode over to her sitting form, looking annoyed and nonchalant, par the norm.

Kagome watched him take a seat a few feet away from her and raised her eyebrow in question.

"And how did I get here?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru rolled his delicate eyes, annoyed that he would even have to explain why she was there.

"You tried to heal me with your powers but I, being a demon, tried to use your life energy to heal myself but, instead, I brought you into my unconscious state." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome nodded, understanding.

"And just how do I get out of here?" She asked him, not wanting to be stuck with him for hours on end.

"You will regain consciousness when I regain it. You better pray your powers work more efficiently than usual or we might be like this for a short while." He told her.

Kagome sighed and threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Great, stuck unconscious when there are things that need to be tended too." She sighed, huffing and resting her head on her palm.

"And what grand things are you referring to that you, a mere peasant, must attend to?" Sesshomaru asked her in a cocky tone, as if signifying that her life was just a waste of time and had no meaning.

"Unlike you, I actually care about the wellbeing of the children and wish to reassure them that everything will be fine." She snapped at him.

In a flash of yellow light she was being held up to a tree by her throat, slowly loosing the ability to breath by Sesshomaru's hands.

"Do not question my intentions for the wellbeing of the girl child." He growled, his eyes aglow with anger.

Kagome gasped and struggled, trying to get air and comprehend what he had just said.

"If...you kill me...you're stuck...in here!" She cried, clawing at his hands.

With a snarl she was dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Assholel!" She coughed.

Sesshomaru growled, his demonic mindset telling him to teach the girl her place. He reached for her and she rolled to the side, sweeping at his legs. He jumped back and landed in a crouched position eye to eye with the female.

His blood was racing. Every inch of his being was telling him to attack the female until she submitted to him.

"What's wrong sparky, don't like being beaten." Kagome asked him, not willing to back down.

Sesshomaru lunged at her and tried to pin her shoulders. Kagome countered and forced her weight to keep the roll going until she was on top of him. Her breath was coming out in pants but she had spent long hours training with Sango on how to survive in hand to hand combat and she wasn't about to back down to another Inu.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. How could a small miko, a human miko none the less, best him. He quickly turned to the side and pinned her harshly against the ground. On instinct his poison formed in his claws and it sered Kagome's skin.

Kagome screamed and bit her lip in pain as she closed her eyes and pushed away from him. Sesshomaru, who had not meant to harm her, jumped back in surprise, the smell off her burnt flesh causing a pain to his demonic inner beast.

Kagome knelled, favoring the right shoulder where she had been burnt. She removed part of her shirt to look at the damage. The skin was red and blistered, a crescent moon the size of a playing card was etched in her skin. She tried to heal it but couldn't, seeing as all her powers had gone, and were still going, into healing Sesshomaru.

She cursed wildly under her breath as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sesshomaru watched her move slowly to the spring. She would need to calm the burning with water, which, in turn, would make the mark permanent. Or at least permanent until Sesshomaru decided to heal her.

Kagome bit her lip and took a shaky hand of water and poured it on the wound, hearing it sizzle and biting back her cries of pain as her whole body shook. Eventually the burn cooled to a dull throb and Kagome's tears stopped running.

Sesshomaru had fought his inner inu with everything he had from going over there. It had hurt a female and wanted to make up for it. But Sesshomaru's logical mind had decided she deserved it, she had challenged him after all. It was his right as victor to mark the loser.

Kagome wouldn't look at him, her eyes blazing with a fury she had never had before. She laid her right arm over her stomach and vowed not to move it. If she could have left Sesshomaru to die due to his wounds she would have. She knew that she could, all she had to do was retract her powers. But she couldn't do that, not with Rin watching them. She wasn't one to harm, she was on to heal, even though the one she was healing had harmed her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru started.

"Fuck off." Kagome snapped at him, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down, trying to calm his inner beast.

_'Go to her, make her understand that you didn't mean to hurt her.'_ His demon raged.

_'No, she deserved what happened to her!'_ His mind fought back.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, the fighting in his mind and the stress of the smell of burnt flesh was almost too much to handle. He stole a glance at Kagome, who was gingerly wrapping her wound with a bit of ripped cloth from her shirt, wincing every time something touched it. He tapped into her mind.

"Stupid asshole, I should just leave him here to die. If it wasn't for Rin watching him right now I would.' She raged.

Sesshomaru suddenly realized what he had looked over.

"Rin saw the wound?" He asked out loud, before he could stop himself.

"Yes, you idiot. If it wasn't for my promise to heal you I'd leave you to bleed right here." Kagome told him, even though she didn't mean it.

"Is she alright?" He asked in a panic voice, wondering if he had really gotten there in time.

Kagome looked at him, her expression softening as she realized just how much Sesshomaru cared for the girl.

"Yes, she is alright, I'm sure my company is taking good care of her right now. She was more worried about you than she was herself." Kagome told him, turning her body slightly to look at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at the water. He ran a hand through his silver hair. How long had it been since he had paid any attention to his little companion. He always pushed her onto Jaken in favor of more lordly duties. He growled inwardly, how could he be so selfish?

"She really cares about you Sesshomaru. I don't know what she sees in you but she thinks you're the world." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and Kagome looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him anymore. She didn't need another fight on her hands.

"I know what it's like you know. To parent a child that is from a different world. There are so many things Shippou needs to learn that I can't teach him. I'm not a demon, I don't know his ways. Soon enough it'll be to late and when he leaves to go off on his own he'll surely die." Kagome confessed, the thought sending a pain through her heart. "I bet Rin isn't easy either. You probably don't have any human female servants at your castle to help her with all the questions she has or teach her the ways of a lady. She'll model herself after the only person she trusts and end up being as unemotional as you."

The thought of Rin turning out like him disgusted him. He pretended it was all well and good but his life was not what it was supposed to be. He was getting up there in years and he hadn't even found a female who he was remotely interested in. What would happen when he was forced from his throne in favor of a demon who could provide a queen to the land? The thought sickened him. He would not loose his lands, not to any lesser demon. He was Sesshomaru, full blooded son of InuTashio, one of the greatest rulers of his time.

He turned his attention back to Kagome. If she had been a demon he would have been all over her. Her long black hair that shone in the sun, her cerulean depths that he could have gazed into for hours and her figure, her curves were perfect with supple breasts he longed to squeeze. He found himself growing hot for the miko and quickly turned his thoughts else where.

"Perhaps...we can help one another." Sesshomaru announced, catching her attention.

"How do you figure? What could a great demon lord like yourself want from a lowly human miko? Kagome asked, using his own terms against him and making him wince at the harshness and bitterness of her tone.

"Well, miko, you need a suitable male demon figure to help with your son whereas I need a suitable human figure to help my daughter." Sesshomaru announced after a moment of silence.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed.

_'Did he just refer to Rin as his daughter?'_ She asked herself.

Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking and growled.

"If you even speak of this conversation..." He started but was cut off by an understanding smile that send his mind into a frenzy of emotions.

His demon shone with pride at making such a beautiful creature make such a beautiful smile. Again, something in his pants caught his attention and he pushed it back. She was a miko for kami sakes.

"I think you're right Sesshomaru." Kagome announced, bring Sesshomaru back to reality. "What do you propose we do?"

Sesshomaru's mind had already formed several plans in his head and he picked the one that had the possibility of bringing him closer to the miko. He needed to find out why she made him feel like he did. Emotions were never his strong suit, not since his mother died, yet she made his whole being tingle with sensation.

"You and your party, even my retarded half sibling, will come live at my castle for an extended amount of time. You will teach Rin the ways of the human female and I will teach your son the ways of the inu demon." Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome thought about it and shook her head yes.

"Two conditions though." She announced.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what she could have possibly wanted but nodded, telling her to speak her terms.

"One, you do not put Shippou at the mercy of your army. If I find out that you made him fight and he got hurt I swear to you Sesshomaru I will harm you in any way that I can. That boy means everything to me and I will not allow you to put him in harms way." Kagome told him sternly.

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding as his mind raced.

_'See how protective she is of her surrogate son? Imagine how loyal she would be as a mate and how powerful she would be as the protector of your pups!'_ His mind said but was quickly squashed down.

"Agreed, and your other condition." Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome sat with her back straight, eye to eye with Sesshomaru.

"You have to call me by my name. If you call me miko, wench, bitch or any other stupid pet name you can think of the deal is off." She told him,

Sesshomaru smirked.

"That I cannot agree to, miko. If you want me to call you by your name you will have to earn my respect." He told her, seeing her eyes flare up.

She licked her lips, not knowing that the simple movement made Sesshomaru want to pounce on her and make her submit to him in a different kind of way.

"Fine, than you will do the same, sparky." Kagome replied with a smirk, watching his smirk fade and his eyes twitch with rage from the pet name.

Sesshomaru nodded reluctantly and turned away. The next while would be a site to see with her. He stole a glance at her and his mind raced again.


	3. A Journey In The Forests Of Intrigue Pt1

**Author's Note**

My god! This chapter is a little longer than the rest and it defiantly took a turn I didn't expect. In all honesty, I planned on taking it a different way but I got so into writing that everything just came out. I, personally, don't like two part chapters but if I put everything I wanted into this chapter it would be 20 pages long. Anyways, my fiancée, who doesn't know anything about InuYasha, helped me decide on how to take it and I will warn you now that in the up coming chapters there will be a lot of limes. It will be quite a little bit before the actual mating but there will be lots of steamy goodness. Anyways, as promised, review responses are coming up and I will do them at the start of every chapter. I won't respond to every review but know that they are greatly appreciated. Happy reading!

**Review Responses**

**anotherthinline: **Thank you for the being the first reviewer and thank you for saying it was brilliant. I hope the rest of it meets your expectations.

**chelsea34: **Thank you, I always find fluffy so over used so I thought I'd go with something a little different.

**Mayumi Crescent Moon:** I agree that the pairing of InuYasha and Kikyo is gross and having him in a love triangle with Kagura is disturbing but I promise you that you will not regret reading it. I have quite a few twists in mind for InuYasha and I promise there won't be a lemon or lime involving InuYasha. I can't promise he'll come out in one piece though!

**Chapter Three: A Journey In The Forests Of Intrigue Part One**

Kagome was resting against something soft and firm. Her head was on something fluffy and there was a soft hum that was lulling her into a state of safety and ease. She snuggled into the warmth and brought her hand up to finger the material. She felt strong arms around her waist, holding her close in a loving embrace.

Wait a minute. _Arms_, as in plural, as in two. Kagome thought long and hard as she started to come out of her unconscious sleep. She cracked an eye open and froze. The thing she was sleeping against was Sesshomaru. She tilted her head up and saw that he was still sleeping. His wound was healed, for the most part, so that was good. She tried to move to her right and had to bite back a cry of pain. Turning her head ever so slightly she realized the mark he had etched in her skin had transferred onto her body out of the unconscious state.

The camp was dimly lit by the fire, which was close to burning out. Judging by the sounds of slumber it was well into the night. Kagome needed to move away from Sesshomaru. He would be very pissed off if he woke up with her sitting in his lap and sleeping in his arms. She slowly started to move away, pushing lightly against his chest.

A low, possessive growl made her spine go rigid as she was forced back down to Sesshomaru's chest. She felt him nuzzle her hair and hold her more firmly against him. She was going to be in very hot water when he woke up. Little did she know he was already awake.

Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. He shouldn't have been but he couldn't bring himself to let the miko go. Her hair smelled of vanilla and rain, her aura was calming his inner inu, which hadn't been calm in a long while. No, he didn't want it to end yet. So he pulled her a little closer and relaxed.

Kagome looked around and smiled, Rin and Shippou were safely sleeping in her sleeping bag and that's all that mattered. She relaxed against Sesshomaru's chest and sighed slightly, everything hitting her all at once.

_'I can't believe I agreed to go live with Sesshomaru. What was I thinking? He'd probably kill me before he'd ever call me by name. He'll probably kill me as soon as I run out uses. What could he possibly use a human miko for?'_ She thought bitterly, a small pain in her chest rising. She couldn't deny it, Sesshomaru was slowly growing a place in her heart. _'Falling in love with another inu, that's priceless. If the half demon doesn't think I'm good enough I stand no chance in hell with the full blooded demon'_ Kagome felt herself tearing up, the pain of a broken heart already starting to resurface.

How long had it been since InuYasha shattered her whole world? Less than month, if that. She had loved him so completely and stood by his side. She had given up her family, sealing the well and bonding herself with the time period. She felt so stupid.

_'Now look where you are. The only family you have is a demon child who is bound to leave you in no time. I've doomed myself to a life of loneliness all in the name of a person who has come to despise me. InuYasha is right, I am a fool'_ She thought before shutting out the world completely and forcing herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru had listened to the whole conversation in her head. His frozen heart melted for her. She had been dealt a poor hand, as had he.

_'She gave up her family, her whole life for my stupid half brother and he just tossed her aside at the first sign of distress.'_ Sesshomaru thought and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He ran a clawed hand slowly through her hair and then it hit him. _'My arm...it's healed.'_ He marveled in wonder at his regenerated strength. No more would the lords of the other territories laugh behind his back for being less than complete. His attention turned to the only source that could have bestowed him such a pleasure. A small smile graced his lips in the dark. _'Do not fret little miko, I will not make the same mistake as my half brother.'_ And with that thought he let his chin rest on her head and fell asleep.

**000**

Morning came way too early for Kagome's liking. She felt Sesshomaru shift under her and instantly opened her eyes. She yawned and looked up, her sleep filled baby blue's meeting his smoldering molten depths. She blushed at the closeness she shared with him at that moment.

"Morning." Kagome whispered and slowly tried to pull away.

Knowing there was no one watching Sesshomaru pulled her back down and looked deep into her eyes, making the cute blush on her cheeks turn from pink to a deep red.

"Do you remember our deal miko?" Sesshomaru asked her, his eyes never moving from hers, as if he was looking deep into her very soul.

Kagome nodded, unable to speak with such a godly figure so close to her. Sesshomaru moved closer and she moved back, which made him growl proudly. She had learned to back down from him, at least, in this 'fight' she did.

"Good, miko. Remember who is in control." He growled into her ear before standing up, letting her fall on her sweet, supple posterior.

Kagome felt her anger rising but couldn't express it without waking everyone up.

_'What a jerk.'_ She thought as she stood up. His back was too her so she stuck out her tongue. Sesshomaru was back in front of her before she could blink, her tongue in between his finger and his thumb.

"Do not stick your tongue out." He started, moving closer to her. "Unless you plan on using it." He told her, his eyes a glow with a hidden meaning.

Her whole body shook as he walked away, disappearing into the forest. She shook her head. Had he really just said that to her? And what the hell did he mean by 'plan on using it'? Kagome turned around as the sun peaked over the tree tops.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're awake!" A small, exited voice yelled, waking everyone in camp up.

Kagome turned around as her legs were hugged by a very awake and energetic Rin. Shippou was right behind her and jumped at her midsection, knocking her back on her ass once again.

"Morning." Kagome giggled, hugging Shippou and Rin.

Rin looked around and Kagome watched her lower lip start trembling, tears forming in her big, brown eyes.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, close to tears.

Kagome could sense him, he wasn't far off.

"Umm...we're playing a game of hide and seek and it's my turn to seek." Kagome blurted. "Yeah, so I better go get him okay."

Rin and Shippou nodded.

"Can we play after?" Rin asked. "Sesshomaru never plays with me anymore."

Kagome frowned and then smiled.

"Well, when we get back we have to start going." Kagome told her.

"Aww we're leaving already?" Shippou whined, hugging Rin.

Kagome was about to say something when Miroku made his presence known.

"Lady Kagome, have you picked our next destination so soon?" Miroku asked.

"Uhh, yeah, but I'll explain when I get back." She said, not wanting to answer all the questions at one time.

Kagome quickly got up and started to follow the aura of Sesshomaru. He found him standing in a clearing, the sun bathing him in light, which made him look more handsome than she had ever seen him. She couldn't help but stare. She snapped out of her trance and walked over to him.

"Uhh, Rin wants...you." Kagome announced, still flustered from earlier.

"Is she the only one that wants me?" Sesshomaru asked her, turning around and stepping closer to her.

"What?" Kagome asked, her body starting to tingle as he stalked towards her, looking at her like a piece of meat.

Sesshomaru laughed inside. It was so easy to confuse her. He would have fun with this little cat and mouse game. She had no idea what he was planning. While they were unconscious a part of his mind had awoken, a need in him that he couldn't deny. He had always promised not to fall in love with a human. But she wasn't a human, she was a miko, which meant she could provide him with full blooded heirs. It was a win win situation. His lands got a prince, a few princes and princesses if he had it his way, and he would posses the most power miko of the lands whose beauty was rivaled by no demon or human alike.

He was standing right in front of her. Kagome needed to tilt her head back to keep eye contact. She was so confused. Why was he toying with her? For the first time in her life she had no idea what was going to happened. She felt like running away but was that the best idea?

She put her focus back on his eyes and saw them flicker with a hint of red. She couldn't take it anymore she darted away, running as fast as she could. She needed to get back to the camp, needed to straighten out her thoughts, everything was too jumbled and she needed time to sort it out.

Sesshomaru let his head tilt back and let out a small roar. He loved the chase. And his prize, oh his prize would be the satisfaction of catching her, with a little added bonus. He took off after her. It didn't take him long to find her, she had ran right into a dead end. The tree's were to thick for her to continue on without a guide. She was a sitting duck.

Kagome knew she was trapped and her whole body shook. What was he going to do to her when he caught her? She didn't have time to think. Sesshomaru was in front of her in a second. She had been moved and had her back to a tree. She tried moving left, but his arm was there. She tried moving right but his arm was there too. The wound on her shoulder burned being so close to it's master. She closed her eyes, afraid.

Sesshomaru didn't like the smell of her fear. He let out a growl, that sounded more like a whine. A sound that inu demons used to relax their mate. Not to his surprise she relaxed, although her body still trembled. He moved close to her ear, her head tilting to the side in submission.

"Why did you run little miko?" Sesshomaru purred, letting his tongue flick out to tease her earlobe.

Kagome moaned softly at the feeling as her knee's went weak. Sesshomaru's strong arms held her in place.

"Well?" He asked again, nibbling on her earlobe and making her moan again.

"I...I don't know..." Kagome stuttered, her eyes squeezed shut and her mind ablaze with thoughts and feelings.

"By demon law you must grant me whatever I wish as victor of the chase." Sesshomaru told her, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Kagome trembled and opened her eyes, looking into his, scared and intrigued all at the same time, more intrigued than anything.

"What...What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing to grand miko. I just wish to repay you for healing my arm." Sesshomaru told her with a devilish smile. "More or less."

Kagome didn't know what to do. She couldn't say no. Could she?

She nodded.

"All...Alright" Kagome stuttered, her eyes catching his.

"I had a feeling you would agree." Sesshomaru announced.

The gap between them closed as Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and her eyes went wide. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her small mouth, causing her to moan slightly as he pulled her close. Her eyes fell close and her hands found their way to rest on his chest. She gingerly let her tongue dance against his, which caused him to growl his approval.

Her head was swimming. What was going on? She didn't understand. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. She was still in a state of bliss. She felt him tilt her head to the side and let out a soft yelp as she felt something dig into her collar bone, right at the tip of her burn.

Sesshomaru's mind was swimming with ideas. If he would have thought her ready he would have taken her right there. But she was far from ready. She was untouched by a man, in every shape and form. He dug his teeth into her and tasted the sweetness of her blood. It wasn't a mating mark, not even a claim mark, just a mark of protection. A mark that would show other demons that she was protected by him. No demon would come near her when they saw it.

He pulled away and licked his lips clean of her blood. Kagome's eyes were troubled and questioning. She had no idea what he had done to her. He let out a possessive growl that made her relax even further into his arms. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her once more, making her moan softly.

"Mine." Was all he said before he was gone, leaving Kagome in a heap on the forest floor.

Kagome was dumbfounded. First, he burnt his mark into her skin. Second, he had snuggled with her in his sleep. Third, he had kissed her. Finally, he had put another mark on her. She touched the mark and found it smooth and delicate. It made the burn stop hurting all together. She didn't understand at all. Why was he toying with her. Did he actually show an interest in her? No, he couldn't. He was Sesshomaru, lord of the west, powerful demon that no one messed with.

The bushes behind her, from the way she had came, parted and Sango stepped through. She looked at Kagome and gasped.


	4. A Journey In The Forests Of Intrigue Pt2

**Author's Note:**

Bah, it's ten to five in the morning. Couldn't wait to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Lime warning coming in the chapter after next, if all goes well.

**Review Responses**

**anotherthinline:** Aww thank you. He may be lucky to have me but I'm luckier to have him. The wedding? Not for a while. He's 12 years older than me and we're not quite legal yet. Oh well, love is what it is.

**Sugar0o:** Well I want to keep people interested and I have been waiting to get back into fanfictions. And...I really want to write some steamy sex scenes, they're my favorite. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.

**Chapter Four: A Journey In The Forest Of Intrigue Part Two**

Sango's eyes lit up as she walked towards the Kagome, who was still a heap on the forest floor. She knelt down in front of her with shining eyes, which confused Kagome even more.

"Oh Kagome." Sango comforted, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Sango I'm so confused." Kagome whined, hugging her best friend.

"I know sweetie, I know." Sango started and pulled back, smiling. "Kagome, do you know what that mark is?"

Kagome shook her head, hoping Sango would tell her. Sango would tell her, but she wasn't going to tell her everything.

"That is a protection mark. It means that no demon will even think about touching you without running the risk of Sesshomaru killing them. To have a protection mark from such a powerful demon is a rare honor among humans." Sango explained, leaving out the part where it could have also been used as the first steps of an intention mark.

"Sango, I'm going to live with Sesshomaru. He asked me to help him with Rin and in return he would help me teach Shippou the things only a demon can." Kagome told her, hoping that Sango would tell her that everything was okay. But when she looked Sango had tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, I can't follow you to Sesshomaru's castle." Sango told her.

"Why not!?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

Sango laughed and pulled Kagome close.

"Kagome, your life is changing. Let it happen, you deserve what will eventually happen. I can't follow you to his castle because I will only get in the way. I can't tell you anymore because I am not Sesshomaru and I do not know what he is planning. All I know is that it is for the betterment of your life." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded. She trusted Sango with everything that she had and if she said it was going to be alright, it would be. Still, there was so much that was confusing her. She smiled and stood up.

"Okay Sango, if you say so." Kagome asked and hugged her friend again. "I will miss you."

Sango smiled and hugged her friend back. On the other side of the bushes Sesshomaru laid in the shadows. He made eye contact with the slayer and nodded his head in a silent thanks for not revealing his intentions to the miko. Now, she was his for the taking.

"We better go tell Miroku and the idiot of your plans." Sango announced, starting to lead Kagome back to camp.

"Oh yes, I'm looking so forward to that." Kagome laughed, walking past Sesshomaru's hiding place without even noticing.

When they arrived at the camp Sango pulled Miroku aside and told him everything. He nodded his understanding and smiled at Kagome as she approached InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" InuYasha asked her in his usual cold tone.

"We're going to Sesshomaru's castle." She announced.

There was a slight pause before the storm.

"We're what? Oh no we're not. And...what the hell. Why are you carrying his mark? When the hell did you and him..." InuYasha, before he could tell Kagome what Sango had left out, was hit by a rock.

"Shut up InuYasha, it's no business of yours. Myself and Miroku are going back to my village. Kilala is already there and I've waited long enough to start rebuilding. Now, choose. Either shut up and go with Kagome or come with us." Sango told him sternly.

InuYasha growled and looked at his brother as he emerged from the forest. A sick grin played on his face.

"Picking up my scraps huh Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked bitterly.

"Quite the opposite, brother, I'm merely taking what you failed to." Sesshomaru told him coolly with a smirk of his own.

"I'll kill you!" InuYasha raged, grabbing for tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru already had his hand on the hilt of tokijin but he didn't need it.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, making InuYasha face plant himself in front of her. "God, you're such an ass all the time."

Shippou and Rin ran up to her, one hugging either leg.

"So does that mean we're going to be brother and sister?" Shippou asked.

"Does that mean I can call you mama like Shippou does?" Rin questioned.

Kagome was at a loss. Damn children and their questions.

"Uhh...yes?" Kagome answered, not too sure on her answer but obviously completely alone on this one.

"Yay!" The children sang in unison and started to skip around you.

Kagome had a lop sided smile on her face. She was just happy that Shippou hadn't asked the one question she couldn't answer. Unfortunately, Rin did.

"So does that make Sesshomaru Shippou's father too? Are you guys going to get married? Can I have a sister? Or maybe two?" Rin questioned, making Kagome blush and choke on her own words before they even came out.

"Rin, that is enough, for now." Sesshomaru announced, saving Kagome from her downward spiral.

He let out a weird whistle and within a few minutes Ah-Uh landed in front of him with a relieved Jaken on his back.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru! I thought you had forgotten me!" Jaken started, looking around at the camp.

"Jaken, take the children back to the castle. Have them ready for my return and prepare the room across from the children's." Sesshomaru instructed, completely aware that Kagome had no idea she would be staying in his intended mate's room.

"But, my lord, that room is for your..." Jaken started but was cut off by a very pissed off look from Sesshomaru.

"I am fully aware what that room is for." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh...yes my lord." Jaken replied, shivering in his boots.

"Rin, you and Shippou will ride with Jaken to the castle. He will watch you until myself and the miko return." Sesshomaru announced.

Rin nodded, smiled at Kagome and pulled Shippou to Ah-uh all in one swift movement. Shippou looked at Kagome and she nodded, giving him the go ahead to leave.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Kagome told them, waving slightly.

"Okay mama! Bye!" They replied, making Kagome blush.

"Miko, I require to patrol my borders. Unless you are willing to travel with my half brother you will have to accompany me." Sesshomaru announced.

"Ha! Fat chance! I've had all I can handle of Kagome today!" InuYasha told him and took off running behind Ah-Uh.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sango and Miroku. It didn't take long before Kilala was there, summoned by her master's thoughts.

"Well, good luck Kagome. Don't stress out too much everything will work out." Sango told Kagome and hugged her one last time.

"You better hope so." Kagome muttered under her breath.

Miroku smiled and went to hug Kagome. A very low growl from Sesshomaru stopped him in his tracks and he nodded at the demon.

"Well, see you later." Miroku said and winked, jumping onto Kilala with Sango and taking off into the air.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She turned around and started to roll up her sleeping bag, which was the only part of camp that wasn't packed up.

"Well, I guess we can go." Kagome told Sesshomaru, watching Sango and Miroku fade into the distance.

Sesshomaru nodded, his mind already creating idea's as to what fun he could have with the miko while patrolling. A white cloud began to form under Sesshomaru's feet.

"Come miko, we do not have much time to waste. Unless you plan on a night alone with me in the forest." He purred, his voice laced with hidden intentions.

Kagome blushed and shook her head no. She was confused enough as it is and she needed some time alone to figure out the hell she was going to do. Sesshomaru offered his hand to her and she took it. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, staring deep into her eyes. In a swift motion they were high in the air.

Kagome jumped and pushed herself into Sesshomaru, burying her face in his fluffy, white tail. He chuckled.

"What is the matter miko? Are you afraid of heights?" He asked her coyly.

"I swear to god if you drop me I'll haunt your ass until you die." Kagome told him, her whole body trembling.

He pretended to let her go and she yelped, clinging onto him and yelling a slew of profanities into his chest. From the air he could see most of the borders of the west. It only took him a few minutes to fly around and patrol. But Kagome didn't know that and he wanted a bit of alone time to confuse the miko some more.

He stalled in the air for a good two hours before he landed them an hours walk from his castle.

"We will walk from here." Sesshomaru announced, not letting Kagome go from his arms.

Kagome blushed and tried to push away but he held her there. She looked up at him, her blush deepening.

"Uhhh...Sesshomaru are you going to let me go?" Kagome asked him.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru purred, leaning down and nuzzling his mark. Her pack laid on the ground and he formed a cloud underneath it, sending it to the castle without them. Kagome looked around and found herself in unfamiliar territory with a man that confused the hell out of her. He could have killed her right there. Her body tensed and she had the urge to run again.

Sesshomaru growled near her ear and let her go.

"Run." He whispered.

Kagome didn't waste anytime. She took off into the woods, running west. The tree's hit her and she got a small cut on her cheek that stung and bled as she ran. Sesshomaru stayed in his spot, letting his inner inu calm slightly. He was giving her a head start again. He would prolong the chase this time, letting her grow more scared and anxious than before. His prize would be sweeter this time. The memory of the taste of her blood sent a surge of sensation through his body, giving him a slight erection. He had waited long enough. He opened his eyes and started after her.

Kagome kept running, she couldn't sense him behind her but she knew he was there, following her. What could he want this time? Last time he had kissed her. What if he wanted more from her...sexually? She shivered and kept running. She hit something hard, it was him. Damn he was quick. She moved around him and kept running, her breath coming out in pants. She knew it was almost over, he wouldn't wait too long for her. She was right.

Sesshomaru lunged at her from the side, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground. She struggled against him and he pinned her hands above her head, straddling her petite form. He dipped down and growled, smelling her growing excitement, fear and intrigue.

She couldn't help it. Being pinned underneath him, helpless and at his mercy was the most arousing thing she had ever participated in. The smell assaulted Sesshomaru's senses and made him long to posses her. She could feel his hard manhood on her stomach and it turned her on even more.

"You're aroused miko." Sesshomaru growled, licking her cheek clean of the blood and tending to her wound.

"So are you." Kagome told him, her eyes opening and meeting his.

She didn't wait. She knew what he wanted. Her lips found his and the passion lit up immediately. Their tongues danced with one another in an age old battle for dominance. He pulled her into a sitting position, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her head back so her neck was exposed.

He dug his fangs into her but this time, instead of pain, all Kagome felt was pleasure. She moaned as he drank in her essence. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and the small amount of pain she was in. Sesshomaru was far beyond aroused. He wanted her, right there at that very moment. He controlled himself as he licked her wound, sealing it. He was panting, fighting for control against his inner beast.

"Mine..." He growled into his mind.

Kagome didn't understand what he meant. He jerked her head back, causing her to yelp and nipped at her neck.

"Mine." He growled again.

It suddenly registered in her head. He was trying to possess her. He wanted her. A growl brought her back to the present situation and she swallowed hard.

"Yours." She whispered.

She could have yelled it for how loud the word registered in his mind. His inner demon was satisfied, for now. He sank his fangs deep into the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She fell limp in his arms, unconscious, as she should have been. He pulled back and roared loudly, the trees around him shaking. He licked at the wound again and smiled as the crescent moon on her body turned red.

His mark of intention was so visible on her skin it made him want to take her again. He brushed his hand over the scar from his acid and it was gone. He wanted no marred skin on her perfect body. He picked her up bridal style and took to the air. He would have much explaining to do to his adviser when he got to his castle, as well as a slew of papers and lordly duties. He looked down at the slumbering woman in his arms.

"All mine and mine alone." He whispered to the wind as he kissed her swollen lips. His castle came into view and he smiled. Soon...very soon.


	5. The Way Of The Inu

**Author's Note:**

Review responses in the next chapter due to a double update! Warning there is a lime in the next chapter, which is dedicated to my fiancée since he suggested it. Happy reading.

**000**

**Chapter Five: The Way of the Inu**

Kagome awoke on a soft bed. She groaned and brought her hand to her head as she looked around the room. It was huge; as big as the majority of her house in her time. She sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Laying on the ground was a envelope with her name written in lovely red cursive letters.

She picked up the envelope, the paper feeling delicate and breakable in her hands. She opened it up and read what it said.

_Kagome, when you have awoken please come and see me in my study. We have matters that need to be discussed and I will not wait until tomorrow to do so. I hope you had a nice sleep. Sesshomaru._

Kagome read the note over and over, trying to comprehend what matters they needed to discuss. She looked out the window and found that it was night, probably early, around 10. She stretched and stood up, walking towards the door.

She opened the door and frowned. She didn't know her way around the place. As if on cue a cute, middle aged demoness walked up to her.

"Good evening my lady. My lord Sesshomaru has sent me to bring you to his study." The demoness announced with a low bow.

Kagome blushed.

"Oh please, call me Kagome. That lady things makes me sound so...old."

The demoness in front of her looked uneasy.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, making the demoness go wide eyed.

"My lady...I mean...Kagome, my name is Anna." The demoness, now known as Anna, told her.

"Well then, Anna, I'd be happy to follow you to Sesshomaru's study." Kagome told her with a smile, noting the small blush that appeared on Anna's cheeks for calling her by name.

Anna nodded and started to lead her down the hallway. They hadn't gotten more than three feet when a very, very pissed off InuYasha appeared in front of him.

"So, you've moved on to my brother eh? You little slut, you would like a man like him." InuYasha snarled, eying the jewel shards that hung around Kagome's neck.

Kagome clutched them in her hand and stood her ground.

"At least I don't run around with an undead clay pot." Kagome bit back, making Anna laugh slightly.

InuYasha raised his hand and went to strike the servant but his arm was stopped by Kagome as Anna flinched.

"You touch her in any way, shape or form I will have you thrown out of this castle so fast your head will spin." Kagome told him. "And that goes for every living, breathing thing in this castle."

InuYasha snarled.

"Give me the jewel shards Kagome. They're mine. Don't make me hurt you." InuYasha told her.

Anna had backed up, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

"Get lost InuYasha! They're mine!" Kagome replied.

In a flash of red InuYasha brought his claws down and dug them deep into her shoulder, making her scream. He dragged them from the top of her shoulder to her hips before he grabbed the jewel shards and let Kagome fall to the ground.

"See you around bitch." He announced and then took off.

Anna ran over to the crying Kagome. Her shirt was ruined and she was bleeding.

"Anna, you have to do something for me." Kagome gasped, trying as hard as she could to keep calm.

"Anything Kagome." Anna told her, helping Kagome to her feet.

"You can't tell Sesshomaru this ever happened. Promise me you won't say a word." Kagome urged her, holding her ruined shirt to her chest.

Anna looked uneasy but nodded her head. Kagome felt a healing light pulse through her and sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. The wounds hadn't fully healed, which was strange. What she didn't know was that in order for any of her wounds to be healed Sesshomaru would have to do it until his mark of intention was taken off or made into a mating mark.

"Shit, I need new clothes." Kagome gasped.

"There are kimono's in your room." Anna told her with a smile.

Kagome nodded and let Anna help her there, a little weak from the healing. She sat down on the bed and fell back, closing her eyes.

"Is there any particular color you wish to wear?" Anna asked her.

Kagome shook her head no.

"No, you can pick for me. I trust you." Kagome told her.

Anna bit her lip. She wasn't used to such politeness or favor. Looking through the kimono's she found one that resembled Sesshomaru's. It was, in fact, identical and would only be worn by his mate. Seeing Kagome in it would defiantly please him. She picked it out and brought it to Kagome, who smiled.

"It's beautiful Anna. Thank you." Kagome told her.

She let Anna help her get dressed. She never did get used to wearing kimono's. Once she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked amazing. The kimono hugged her curves and brought out the color of her eyes.

"Now, we better hurry up and get to Sesshomaru's study before he kicks my ass for being late." Kagome joked.

Anna nodded and started to lead her out of the room and down the hall. By the time they were at Sesshomaru's study she was lost.

"Thank you Anna. Hopefully there will be someone here to lead me back when I'm done. I'm sure I'll get lost at least once in here." Kagome told her and waved goodbye.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Sesshomaru had been busy with work since he had been back. His adviser had thoroughly pissed him off with all of his nonsense and all Sesshomaru wanted to do was go to his room and relax. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. The smell of vanilla and rain came through the door and calmed him slightly. She was late. He growled, letting her know to enter.

_'Great, he's pissed off.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in and let it fall closed behind her.

What walked into his study was not a human. It was angel in his eyes.

_'She is wearing my colors. Surely the work of her servant. I'll need to keep her around'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He stood and met her half way in the room. Kagome blushed under Sesshomaru's intense gaze. She shivered when he brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"You look...beautiful." He breathed, leaning in close and nuzzling his mark.

Kagome smiled at the affection and then remembered why she had came. She cleared her throat.

"You...You wanted to see me?" She asked, still blushing.

"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru told her, liking that she was all business first. "I just wanted to see if everything was alright. Within the next few days you can develop a routine with the children. Their room is across from yours and mine is just down the hall. Knock before entering and we shouldn't have a problem." Sesshomaru told her, turning away despite the protests from his inner inu.

Kagome almost whimpered at the loss of his nearness. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sure thing boss." She looked around and smiled. "Since the children are asleep do you mind if I stick around here and read. I promise to be quite." She said.

Sesshomaru was shocked.

"You can read?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked at him annoyed.

"What is so weird about me knowing how to read? Where I come from women are taught the same as men. I can read and write; hell, I can do math." She told him.

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his features.

"Around here only men are taught those things. But, by all means, the study is yours to use whenever you feel the need." Sesshomaru told her, sitting back down, his paper work seeming much less with her presence.

Kagome nodded and walked over to a random bookshelf. Her eyes caught the title 'The way of the Inu'.

_'Must be about Inu demons. Hopefully it'll give me some information on the mark on my neck.'_ She thought.

Sesshomaru saw her pick up the book and appeared in front of her, taking it from her hands.

"Hey, I wanted to read that!" Kagome protested.

Sesshomaru smirked and flipped to the pages about mating marks. He ripped them out and put them in the inner pocket of his kimono.

"Now you may read it." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk.

"Jerk!" She announced, taking the book back and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Remember what I told you about doing that." He cautioned.

Not to be outdone. Kagome stepped towards him, stood on the tips of her toes and licked his cheek.

"Believe me, I remember." She told him, turning around and sitting down on one of the couches, satisfied with herself.

Sesshomaru could have laughed. She had really got him good. He turned around and went back to his desk, prepared to finish his paper work.

Kagome had read the majority of the book when Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her.

"I am going to bed now." Sesshomaru announced, wishing with everything he was that she would join him.

She looked up from her book and gave him a smile.

"Okay then, goodnight." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her book. She was on the part about Inu demons cleaning themselves. Yes, that is what he would do tonight. He hadn't cleaned himself in months. True, a bath was nice, but a cleaning; that was something else.

Kagome watched him read the passage and smirked.

"Oh what is the lord sparky a dirty boy?" Kagome toyed, not knowing how arousing she was being.

She gasped when Sesshomaru leaned down in front of her.

"More than you know my pet." Sesshomaru growled seductively.

He pressed his lips to hers quickly, stealing a kiss, before leaving.

"Jerk!" Kagome called after him but couldn't help but smile. Whatever had gotten into Sesshomaru really made her feel good.

Feeling out of place in the study she decided to finish her passage and head to bed. She was still confused on what Sesshomaru was doing with her, kissing her and calling her by name one minute and then not the other. And what did he mean by 'his pet' and that he was dirtier than she knew.

She put the book back in it's proper place and sighed.

_'Great, now I have to find my way back upstairs.'_ She thought.

She stepped out of the study and smiled as she felt the aura of Sesshomaru. If his room was by hers then she just needed to follow his trail. She smiled and started to head to her room.


	6. Cleaning

**Authors Note**

Well, I am proud of myself. Two updates in one night. The reason why I updated twice is because I wanted to get one of the three limes out of the way. There will be a lime in the next chapter, the chapter after that and then a twist that you guys are probably going to hate. Yes, I am proud of this chapter. Yes, this chapter is dedicated to my fiancée who was, in fact, my first for everything as well. Looking at it, my fiancée and I are just like Sesshomaru in Kagome in almost every way. Save the fact that we live in the present, I'm not a miko and he's not a demon. Anyways, onward to the lime! Please review.

**Review Responses**

**anotherthinline:** Less than a year. It's funny, ever since you mentioned my situation being like Kagome's I realize just how much it is. I actually uhh did some 'field' research with my fiancée before writing this. Hope you enjoy.

**Jordanza:** Alas, don't we all?

**Alternative Angel:** Or blown perhaps? :P

**Sugar0o:** Indeed, the jewel shards will be address either next chapter or the chapter after next. More or likely in chapter eight but do not worry, I haven't forgot about them.

**To All Readers:** If, at any point in any of my stories, you wish to provide suggestions on how the plot could go or twist, a request for a specific plot in an upcoming story or anything that you can think of feel free to e-mail or message me. I promise that every message and e-mail will be read, responded too and done to the best of my abilities with a kudos to you.

**Chapter Six: Cleaning**

Kagome had made it to her room and was about to go in when she heard some strange noises. It sounded like chewing?

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ She thought.

She approached his door and knocked lightly. She didn't get an answer, which made her uneasy. She opened the door cautiously.

The room was ten times bigger than hers with a huge bed beside the door, a fireplace and a couch, as well as many other pieces of furniture. The room was dimly lit by the fire, creating a very romantic atmosphere.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

Still no answer. She decided to investigate and shut the door behind her, which locked automatically. She heard the noise again by the fire and walked over there.

She made a noise and turned around quickly once she found what had caused the noise. Behind her, Sesshomaru was on the floor, naked as the day he was born, cleaning himself.

"I'm so sorry. I heard weird noises and I knocked on the door but no one answered so I came in and here you are." Kagome told him really fast, never having seen a man naked before.

Sesshomaru stood up, finding the whole situation humorous. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"I apologize for alarming you. I was merely cleaning myself." Sesshomaru told her, smirking at her embarrassment about him being naked.

Kagome looked up at him and giggled, noticing a spot of dirt on his upper cheek.

"You're not very good at cleaning yourself." Kagome told him.

She licked her thumb and brought it to his cheek, wiping the dirt away. Sesshomaru couldn't have been more pleased. He turned his head and licked her palm, which made Kagome freeze and go wide eyed as she remembered a passage she had read.

_'A male inu may request the help of a female inu to in his cleaning. In return, the female will receive a thorough cleaning from the male inu. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! He'll have to see me naked and then he'll see the marks and then, then he'll kill InuYasha.'_ Kagome thought frantically.

She retracted her hand and decided to play dumb.

"Well, goodnight." She said and turned for the door.

Sesshomaru, who clearly wasn't pleased with her, grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back into his chest, hard while growling.

"I know that you know what I am entitled to do now. You are, again, bound by demon law to let me clean you." Sesshomaru told her sternly, not wanting any of her bullshit.

Kagome was trembling, she was close to tears.

"Let me go." She whispered, afraid not for herself but for InuYasha.

Sesshomaru growled, his inner inu starting to get offended.

"Please, Sesshomaru, please, let me go." She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Is the thought of being cleaned by me that appalling?" He demanded, turning her around and staring into her crying eyes, angry as hell.

"No, Sesshomaru, that's not it. I just...I can't get undressed in front of you. Not now." Kagome told him, pulling against him.

Sesshomaru didn't classify that as a valid excuse.

"Too bad." He snapped.

He grabbed the ties that held her kimono with one hand and ripped them, holding her hands with the other. The kimono fell in a heap around her and Sesshomaru let her hands go, taking a step back. The site before him was one of the worst he had ever seen. She must have used all of her skill to hide the smell of her blood from him, judging by how deep the wounds were.

Kagome quickly turned away, her body shaking.

"Happy now?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru's inu demon was on the verge of breaking every bond that kept it within him. Whoever had done that to her was going to die. He already knew who it had been.

"I will kill my half brother for this. Mark my words he will die. No doubt he took the jewel shards." Sesshomaru seethed, a small whimper from Kagome confirming his suspicions.

He calmed himself and walked to her. His first touch made her flinch but her pulled her into his chest and nuzzled her hair.

"I am so sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru told her as she cried into his tail.

Kagome cried for a few minutes and then stopped, snuggling into Sesshomaru. Her cheeks started to turn red as she realized they were both naked. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He laughed, for the first time in ages, and cupped her cheeks.

The kiss they shared was delicate and loving. He eased all off her fears of being naked and soothed her bruised pride from being hurt by someone she had cared about so deeply in the past. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his mark, kissing it softly as he held her. He picked her up, making her giggle, and walked over to where he had been, laying her down beside the fire. The soft glow made her look more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He kissed her again, passionately and lovingly, and she kissed him, all of her unease gone.

"Kagome, I would like to start cleaning you. To do so I require you on your stomach." He told her.

Kagome nodded and rolled over. Sesshomaru growled his approval and cupped her ass in his hands before smacking each cheek lightly, earning himself a giggle. He started at the bottom, licking his way up her legs and her thighs. The smell of her virginity was going amazing and he couldn't wait till her was there to taste it. Oh yes, he planned on cleaning that particular part of her extra well. He nipped and licked at her ass, loving the way she giggled at his simplest of actions. He was done her back in no time.

Kagome rolled over and looked up at the man she had undoubtedly fallen in love with. His deep molten eyes intrigued her and she loved the way he treated her. She blushed as he gazed upon her naked form. She went to cover her breasts but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Do not hide your beautiful body from me Kagome." He told her.

She blushed and relaxed as he started to clean her. Again, he started at the bottom, leaving her inner thighs and womanhood for the end. Next came her arms. All that was left was her breasts, stomach, inner thighs and her sweet, sweet virgin pussy.

He licked her nipple, making Kagome moan and making him shiver in delight. He did it again, licking around it and then sucking on it gently. He could smell her arousal and quickly switched to the other breast, wanting to get to her 'dirtiest' spot quickly.

He licked his way down her abdomen, making her laugh. When he reached her cleanly shaved womanhood she gasped.

"Sesshomaru." She gasped, her body shaking.

He moved back up her body and kissed her.

"Wh...What are you doing..down there?" Kagome asked, obviously scared.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her again and again.

"Do not worry Kagome. I promise that you will enjoy the last part of your cleaning. Trust me." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome bit her lip. Throughout the cleaning he had healed her wounds and her broken heart. She had never done anything sexually with a man before but she had heard stories from her friends about the amazing feelings of oral sex.

Taking a deep breath she smiled.

"Okay Sesshomaru, I trust you." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru's heart soared with those words. He would give her a pleasure no man had ever come close to giving her. And no other man would ever have the chance.. Within the next week he had plans on asking her to be his mate.

He kissed his way back down her body, stopping to make her moan by re-cleaning her breasts. He made it back down to her virginity in no time. The smell of her made him get an erection quickly and he started to pant, wanting her more than ever before.

He spread her legs wide and let his tongue flick out for the first taste. Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru lavished in the taste and the sounds. He did it again.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, her body quivering.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer. He thrush his tongue deep within her, probing her essence and making her gasp and moan again and again. It wouldn't take long for her to orgasm. He gripped her hips and continued to assault her pussy, stopping to tease her clit and earn more gasps and moans from his sweet Kagome.

He felt her walls tighten and prepared himself for the amazing taste of her orgasm.

"Sess...Sess...Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned as she came into her lover's mouth.

Sesshomaru lapped up all he could, savoring the taste of his sweet. When he was done he kissed his way back up her body and kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Ever the adventurous one, Kagome flipped them over so she was on top, harboring a devilish grin.

"There are two sides to every action Sesshomaru." She told him, making his erection throb.

"Kagome...you don't have to." He panted, wanting it from her but not wanting to rush her all at the same time.

Kagome blushed and kissed her way down his body, earning growls and groans the whole way. She looked at his penis. It was the largest penis she had ever seen. Even the ones in health class paled in comparison. She wondered how on earth he was going to fit that inside her. But that was a different story for a different day.

She reached out and touched the tip, making Sesshomaru moan and close his eyes in pleasure. She wrapped her hand meekly around it and started to move it up and down, watching Sesshomaru buck his hips in pleasure.

She leaned in close and licked the precum off of his tip, making him moan as he watched her swallow it. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth and he threw his head back, growling in satisfaction.

"Don't stop...moving your hand." Sesshomaru told her, helping her stroke him as she sucked.

She did everything he said to the best of her abilities. When he told her to bob her head she did and loved the way he moaned upon doing so. It didn't take long for him to build up.

"I'm going to cum." He warned her, panting

She looked up at him, stopping briefly, before she sucked as hard she could. The salty liquid that gushed out of him was odd tasting. His roar of pleasure assaulted her ears. She knew there was two things to do, spit and swallow. Judging from her friends stories men liked it if you swallowed. And she did.

Sesshomaru pulled his queen up to face him and kissed her lips, loving the fact that it was his taste in her mouth. He relished in the fact that he had been her first and loved it to no avail. He would be her first for a lot of things in the near future.

"That was amazing Kagome." He told her, kissing her cheeks.

He saw her yawn and snuggle into him.

"Come, my pet, to bed with me. Tomorrow night I shall show you another pleasure if you desire." He told her.

Kagome nodded and felt Sesshomaru pick her up and bring her to the softest bed she had ever laid in. She snuggled up to him and smiled as she tangled their legs together. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Do you love me?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

The question caught Sesshomaru off guard. Before he had time to answer she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her lips softly, moving his lips to her ear.

"Yes, Kagome, I love you." He told her before falling asleep with her.


End file.
